Fun with Fairy Tales (Thevideotour1's version)
Fun with Fairy Tales is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 1 that was released on January 5, 1993. Plot Barney and his friends have fun with fairy tales. Cast Barney Cast *Barney () *Baby Bop () *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Ethan (Amos Crawley) *Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Akina (Gaby Hoffmann) *Otis (Tristan Kersh) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Irvine (Brendan Moore) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Vikki (Danielle Wiener) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Dominic (Elijah Wood) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Michael and Amy’s Mom () *Michael and Amy’s Dad () The Three Little Pigs Cast Hansel & Gretel Cast Humpty Dumpty Cast Jack and the Beanstalk Cast Johnny Appleseed Cast The Tortoise and the Hare Cast The Porridge Pot Cast Goldilocks and the Three Bears Cast The Girl Who Cried Wolf Cast Rumpelstiltskin Cast Rapunzel Cast The Ugly Ducking Cast The Elves and the Shoemaker Cast Little Miss Muffet Cast Cinderella Cast The Ants and the Grasshopper Cast The Little Red Hen Cast Little Bo Peep Cast Little Boy Blue Cast The Princess and the Magic Words Cast Pandora’s Box Cast The Princess and the Frog Cast The Princess and the Pea Cast The Sleeping Princess Cast The Princess Without a Song to Sing Cast The Sword in the Sandbox Cast Old King Cole Cast The Emperor’s New Clothes Cast Little Red Riding Hood Cast The Reluctant Dragon Cast The Lion and the Mouse Cast The Fisherman and His Wife Cast The Princesses and the Bus Cast Alice in Wonderland Cast Stories #The Three Little Pigs #Hansel & Gretel #Humpty Dumpty #Jack and the Beanstalk #Johnny Appleseed #The Tortoise and the Hare #The Porridge Pot #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #The Girl Who Cried Wolf #Rumpelstiltskin #Rapunzel #The Ugly Ducking #The Elves and the Shoemaker #Little Miss Muffet #Cinderella #The Ants and the Grasshopper #The Little Red Hen #Little Bo Peep #Little Boy Blue #The Princess and the Magic Words #Pandora’s Box #The Princess and the Frog #The Princess and the Pea #The Sleeping Princess #The Princess Without a Song to Sing #The Sword in the Sandbox #Old King Cole #The Emperor’s New Clothes #Little Red Riding Hood #The Reluctant Dragon #The Lion and the Mouse #The Fisherman and His Wife #The Princesses and the Bus #Alice in Wonderland Songs #Barney Theme Song #Books Are Fun! #I Love to Read #Just Imagine #The Land of Make-Believe #Storytime with Barney #Once Upon A Time #Rig-A-Jig-Jig! #That’s a Home to Me #Snackin’ on Healthy Food #Humpty Dumpty #Way Up High in an Apple Tree #Toss It Out a Window #Baby Bop’s Blankey #Big and Little #Run, Run! In One Place #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #The Bears Came Back from the Mountain #Oh, Dear! What Can the Matter Be? #Castles So High #The Spinning Wheel #Does Your Hair Hang Low? #My Family’s Just Right For Me #We’ve Got Shoes (as “We’ve Made Shoes”) #Little Miss Muffet #The Dusting Song #Blue Danube Waltz #The Ants Go Marching #Make the Bread #Little Bo Peep #Little Boy Blue #Please and Thank You #I Just Can’t Wait #I Am a Promise #Are You Sleeping? #The Sleeping Princess #Don’t Be Sad #Listen! #I Am A Fine Musician #The Friendship Song #Sing #Try and Try Again #Old King Cole #Honesty #Over the River and Through the Woods #The Dragon Song #The Lion Song #If I Had One Wish #The Wheels on the Bus #Topsy Turva Tea #Welcome to Our Tea Party #These Are the Stories We Acted Them #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume *The Barney voice *The Baby Bop costume *The Baby Bop voice *The version of “Once Upon A Time” *The version of “The Sleeping Princess” uses the same musical arrangements from “It’s Showtime!”, expect it was mixed with a *The version of “I Love You” uses the same musical arrangements from “Three Wishes”, with *After the “Barney Theme Song”, when , the music from *When Amy (as Goldilocks) breaks her chair, during the story of “Goldilocks and the Three Bears”, the chair cracking sound effect from *During a scene where Amy (as Goldilocks) breaks her chair and falls down, during the story of “Goldilocks and the Three Bears”, the music from “Three Wishes” (when ) is used. *Production for this video took place in July 1992. Quotes Quote 1 *(after the “Barney Theme Song”, )